First Base
by cursedlonelyheart
Summary: "What's so good about baseball?" is the wrong thing to ask Yamamoto. 8059


**A/N: **_One of the cutest couple (for me) in KHR. I looove 8059!_

* * *

**First Base**

He suppose he should have seen it coming, being the so-called smartest guardian and all, but the warning signs never appeared. One moment, he was insulting the baseball idiot as usual, the next, he was challenging him (in his perspective).

"Why don't you try playing it Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked, smiling his usual idiotic grin. "It's fun."

"I don't have much free time-" he scowled, and glared pointedly at the rain guardian. "-unlike you. Besides, what's so good about baseball?"

"I told you, its fun," he put his arms behind his head, and smiled again.

"How can hitting a ball be fu-"

"Stupidera wah, is just afraid because he doesn't know how" Lambo piped up, suddenly appearing at the Juaime's room. "Nyahaha, Lambo-san is a GOOD sportsman." He said before looking at Yamamoto for confirmation.

"That's right," the rain guardian give in easily.

"Like you could be good at anything Stupid Cow," he said, before flinging him out of the room, and shutting the door. When he turned back, Tsuna was looking at him.

"I think it's a good idea Gokudera-kun," the Vongola boss fidgeted in his seat, staring at his hands before looking up. "How do I say it...it might help you understand each other more."

He agreed on the spot. "Of course, if that's what the Judaime thinks!"

* * *

It wasn't until the next day when he and Yamamoto were alone in the baseball field together that he came up with a counter-argument, that even if he and the baseball idiot played together, nothing would come out of it because the rain guardian was clearly a moron.

"Okay, just try and hit the ball," Yamamoto said in a patient voice usually reserve for dealing with difficult five-year old kids like Lambo. It didn't escape his notice.

"You don't have to tell me that!" he yelled at him, waving the bat around. "I researched about baseball last night." and really, he had pored over books after books last night, learning everything baseball.

Yamamoto seemed happy to hear this.

"Okay, here I go," he said, giving him an easy one. Gokudera was a beginner after all.

Inside, the storm guardian fumed. That Yamamoto, he even went serious with the Stupid Cow, and he was going easy on _him? _He was going to show him, he was going to get a homerun on his first try, and show him that baseball was no big deal.

He hit the ball confidently...

...and it went flying straight back...

...into Yamamoto's waiting gloves.

"Eh?" was the rain guardian's reaction, even _he_ was surprised.

"That was just a warm-up," Gokudera told him. The storm guardian readied himself. What went wrong in his calculations? "Again."

But no matter how many times he tried, the ball kept going back into Yamamoto's gloves, not even soaring higher or veering off towards the side, it always, always returned straight to the baseball idiot. He couldn't have been using wires like Bel right?

"How can this be?" he said, finally giving in to despair. "I calculated the air resistance, the speed, the gravity." he rattled on. "My shoulder was certainly on the correct angle"

"Don't think about it too much Gokudera," Yamamoto said, dropping the gloves on his feet. "Just _feel_... like KA-BOOM and then go WHOOSH! You know, like-"

"I don't get what your saying!" he yelled, cutting off the rain guardian. He regained his composure. "Besides, I have confidence in my theories."

Finally, Yamamoto approached Gokudera. He put his arms around him and adjusted his hold on the bat, correcting his posture, all the while explaining. "Don't think too much Gokudera, it takes the fun out of everything." he said, his breath close to his ear.

He could feel himself blushing.

"Close your eyes, and imagine yourself hitting a homerun Gokudera," Yamamoto continued to explain. He followed, what was the harm anyways? And if it would help him hit a homerun, then all the better so they could end this stupid session already and he could go home.

Slowly he relaxed, his tensed posture loosened. What do you say? the baseball idiot actually had a brain. With his eyes closed, he was becoming more aware of the wind, he could smell Yamamoto's cologne, and could feel him staring at him. This was good. But then he felt soft lips pressed against his, which forced him to open his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing Baseball idiot?" he all, but hollered.

"Sorry," Yamamoto just grinned sheepishly. He didn't look sorry at all. "You were just so cute standing there with your eyes closed, I couldn't resist."

"What do you mea-" He sputtered, but Yamamoto was already running back to the pitcher's mound.

"Here I go, just remember how to _feel_ Gokudera..." he said, putting the gloves back on his hand. "or I might have to teach you again."

His whole face turn the color of his flame. "Just hurry up and throw the damned ball."

"Okay," he said before throwing.

And Gokudera hit his first home run.

* * *

The next morning, the two showed up at Tsuna's house. Gokudera immediately running to Tsuna's side, and stammering his reply when asked on what happened to them yesterday. Yamamoto walked on a more leisurely pace.

Reborn walked beside the rain guardian, easily keeping up with him while walking on the wall. "How far have you two gone yesterday?" the Acrobaleno asked.

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera, (who was currently being asked by Tsuna if he has a fever because his face was flushed) and grinned.

"First base."

* * *

**A/N:** _This was inspired by Inui on the Prince of Bowling episode (where he just kept hitting one pin). Hope you like it! R&R please._


End file.
